Martial Union
First mentioned in Chapter 59, when Drifting Blood was harassing Violet Cloud. Known to bully and kill-steal from other players, the Members History In Shi Feng's previous life, Martial Union was a third-rate Guild. He had run into them a few times, when he was a party leader for Shadow. Chapter 59 Shi Feng stepped in to handle Drifting Blood, who was harassing Violet Cloud. After causing him some superficial pain, Drifting Blood attempted to attack Shi Feng, which resulted in the Guards arresting him. C'hapter 73', Drifting Blood spotted Shi Feng in the Trade Area and brought his boss, Ironsword Lion, to bully Shi Feng and extort some money. Shi Feng recognised Ironsword Lion from his previous life, and mentioned that he was one of experts from Martial Union. He had personally suffered major losses at his hands before, and even Stabbing Heart from Assassin's Alliance had suffered defeat. In response to Ironsword Lion's demands, Shi Feng took out the 20 Silver Coins and as Ironsword Lion reached out to take the coins, Shi Feng stabbed him in the chest and killed him off with a Chop and an Splitter. Despite being equipped with 6 pieces of Bronze Equipment, Ironsword was slain and dropped a piece of equipment. Shi Feng turned to the rest of Martial Union and provoked them, however none of them dared to make a move. A team of guards arrived, and Drifting Blood started provoking Shi Feng, since he assumed that Shi Feng would be arrested. However, contrary to expectation, the Guard Captain did not arrest him, but requested that he pay a fine for killing someone in the town. Shi Feng enquired about the fee, and handed over 20 Silver Coin so that he could kill the rest of the players from Martial Union. Chapter 129 to Chapter 143 Ironsword Lion put out a bounty for Shi Feng and his party members, gathering the attention of the players in Red Leaf Town. Shi Feng released his own bounty for the Martial Union and their members, with both Stabbing Heart and Gentle Snow supporting his post and assuring everyone of its authenticity. Many players started to form parties to profit from the bounties. While Shi Feng and party managed to stay out of slight of this bounty hunters, Martial Union on the other hand suffered major losses. Having lose 58 members within the first two hours of the bounty, the morale of the guild reached an all time low, and many were considering on leaving the guild. Outraged that no one had found Shi Feng's party, Ironsword Lion raised the bounty again. After two days, most of the Martial Union members seemed to have disappeared from Red Leaf Town. However it was due to them searching for the Blackie and the rest, finally surrounding them and managing to kill Cola, Sloth and Mouse, with only Lonely Snow and Blackie managing to escape. Enraged, Shi Feng headed over to Gale Valley to avenge his friends. Martial Union had 200 players sweeping the entirely of Gale Valley looking for them, while having sentries at the entrances. As the sentries were informed to look out for "Ye Feng", they didn't stop Shi Feng who had used the Demon's Mask. As the Martial Union members were sweeping the valley, they came across Fire Dance's party and managed to kill most of them. It was revealed that the group of players actually came from the Blue Water Town Branch of Martial Union. When Fire Dance was almost killed, Shi Feng stepped in to kill the clerics from Martial Union, then proceeded to their mage classes. It didn't take much time for Shi Feng to kill of the rest of the 18 players with his superior equipment and attributes. After cleaning up the equipment that was dropped, Shi Feng advised Fire Dance to leave before he continued into the forest to find the rest of Martial Union. On the other hand, a 50-man team was clearing the way into the inner area of Gale Valley. This team was led by the vice-leader, Unstable Devastation, who had brought the experts from three nearby towns in order to redeem the reputation of Martial Union in Red Leaf Town. Unstable Devastation had planned to make Shi Feng his stepping stone in order to take over as Guild Leader of Martial Union. Due to players being unable to communicate in the game 30 minutes after revival, Unstable had not received news that one of their teams had been wiped out. When this party encountered a Level 8 Chieftain-Rank Shadow Leopard King, they were started to hunt it. Shi Feng took the chance to prepare for an ambush on their mage and healers. When the Leopard King entered into berserk at 50%, Martial Union lose a few members to it. Shi Feng took the chance to use his doppelganger to ambush their mages, creating a path to the healers hidden behind them. As the party thought it was a kill-stealer, they attempted to stop the doppelganger but suffered a loss instead. When they used their powerful moves to finish off the doppelganger, Shi Feng swapped places with it and attacked the nearby players who had lowered their guards. Clashing with him, Ironsword Lion recognised him to be Ye Feng, shouting aloud before dying for the third time to Shi Feng's sword. As Shi Feng picked up the dropped equipment from his kills, his actions angered Unstable Devastation and he ordered everyone aside from the the Shield Warriors, Guardian Knights and healers, to focus on Shi Feng. Shi Feng immediately targeted the healers, managing to kill off all four of them, before disappearing into the forest. Watching him escape, Unstable Devastation was extremely annoyed but chose to retreat from their battle with the Leopard King first, since they didn't have any healers. He ordered the other teams to gather with him, before they got ambushed by Shi Feng. However, it seemed like the Leopard King didn't want to give up on them, continuing to chase them down. They had no choice but to attempt to kill it, losing most of their members but bringing it below 2%. Unstable Devastation got excited and sent the killing blow to the Leopard King, however Shi Feng appeared behind it and dealt the finishing blow. Picking up the loot and tanking their attacks, Shi Feng managed to collect all of them before swapping places with his doppelganger and escaping with his loot. Category:Guilds